(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer device and an image forming apparatus equipped with the transfer device.
(ii) Related Art
A so-called image forming apparatus of intermediate transfer type has hitherto been known as a color image forming apparatus to which electrophotography is applied, such as a color copier and a color printer (see; for instance, Patent Document 1). The image forming apparatus of intermediate transfer type is built from a plurality of image forming units assigned to respective colors, such as yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K). Primary transfer devices disposed opposite the respective photosensitive drums temporarily, primarily transfer toner images in respective colors, which are sequentially formed on photosensitive drums of the respective image forming units, onto an intermediate transfer member in a superimposed manner. Subsequently, a second transfer device collectively transfers the toner images in respective colors, which have been transferred onto the intermediate transfer member in a superimposed manner, onto a recording medium through second transfer operation. The toner image undergoes heating and pressurization, to thus be fixed on a recording medium. A color image is thereby generated.